Touch Me!
by Blissaster
Summary: YAOI! Sudah empat tahun pacaran, tapi mereka belum pernah ngapa-ngapain. Naruto yang desperate, menghadiahi Gaara dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Gaara?


**14 Januari**  
Konoha, Kantor Hokage...  
Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto sedang duduk di kursinya. Mejanya, tidak biasanya bersih dari kertas kerja. Walau begitu, Naruto sendiri tidak tampak senang, justru sebaliknya, dengan kedua tangan bertaut di atas meja, bibir melengkung ke bawah, dia tampak suram. Ekspresi wajahnya adalah campuran aneh antara jengkel, penasaran, dan determinasi.  
Sasuke, pengawal pribadi sang Hokage, menyikut asisten Hokage, Sakura.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak merepotkan diri untuk berbisik, menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menunjuk kalender.  
Bulan Januari. Dari tanggal satu sampai tanggal tiga belas kemarin, dicoret dengan tanda x, dan pada tanggal sembilan belas ditandai dengan warna merah yang bentuknya entah kenapa mirip hati.  
Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Memang ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.  
"Ulang tahun Gaara-kun, _pacarnya_," jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat alis.  
"Lalu kenapa si dobe--"

"Aku dengar itu, teme!!" teriak Naruto.  
"--itu nggak terlihat senang?" lanjut Sasuke tenang seakan tidak pernah disela. Naruto menggerutu sebal, sesuatu tentang 'Bicara seakan aku tidak di sini' dan 'Dia bahkan tidak _mencoba_ untuk menghargai aku sebagai atasannya'. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu perhatiannya sekali lagi terfokus pada gadis berrambut pink di sampingnya.  
"_Well_..." Sakura menghela nafas, sebelum menarik nafas panjang seakan sedang mempersiapkan diri, "sudah empat tahun sejak Naruto dan Gaara-kun..." Sakura menautkan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan telunjuk kiri, "jadian. Tapi, yah, kau tahulah Gaara-kun... Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik, pegangan tangan, pelukan, sesuatu yang seperti itulah, dan ada masalah dengan jarak juga... Jadi..." Sakura tampak bingung untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.  
"Maksudmu, selama _empat tahun pacaran_ mereka _nggak ngapa-ngapain_?" tanya Sasuke blak-blakan. Sakura mengangguk.

"_'Belum'_!" bantah Naruto berapi-api, "Itu hanya masalah waktu!!"  
"Apapun katamu deh," Sasuke memutar bola mata.  
"Diam kau, teme!" Naruto cemberut.  
"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Jadilah tiap sembilan belas Januari, Naruto _berusaha_ --yah bukannya hari lain dia tidak berusaha sih, hanya pada hari itu dia berusaha _lebih_ keras-- untuk mengadakan kontak fisik, dengan alasan mengucapkan selamat," jelas Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, meminta Sakura untuk melanjutkan. "Tapi yah... Seperti yang kubilang, Naruto _berusaha_," Sakura menekankan kata 'berusaha'.  
Mata Sasuke melebar, "Maksudmu si dobe gagal?"  
"Bukan gagal! Hanya belum berhasil!" bantah Naruto, yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan.  
"Gagal. Total," Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menyeringai, bersiul rendah, takjub. Dialah yang paling tahu betapa keras kepalanya Naruto kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu.  
Dan Sakura pun, dengan cueknya, membeberkan tentang kegagalan-kegagalan Naruto selama ini, "Empat tahun lalu, pegangan tangan, ditepis. Tiga tahun lalu, pelukan, dihindari. Dua tahun lalu cium pipi... Hah! Dibiarkan mendekat pun tidak! Lalu tahun lalu..." satu jari di bibir, Sakura mengingat-ingat. Wajahnya berubah cerah, "ah! Cium bibir!" Sakura menyeringai nakal. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura, dengan sabar menunggu kunoichi itu melanjutjan ceritanya."Sebenarnya itu sukses sih!" seringai Sakura melebar, begitu pula mata Sasuke. "Tapi..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.  
"Tapi dia pakai _sand armor_-nya!" sambung Naruto, menggerutu. Bibir bawahnya maju, cemberut. Sakura tertawa, Sasuke menyeringai.  
"Sabar ya," Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, seakan memberi semangat, walau seringai lebarnya berkata sebaliknya.  
"Huh! Lihat saja! Tahun ini aku pasti akan menaklukkan Gaara!!" satu kaki di meja, satu tangan teracung di udara, Naruto berteriak dengan semangat.  
"Kau tahu kata-katamu itu agak..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, "... sugestif," lanjut Sasuke, tampak tidak nyaman. Naruto menatap Sasuke dari balik bahunya, sekarang gilirannya menyeringai.  
"Memang itu maksudku."

--

**19 Januari**  
Suna, Kantor Kazekage...

Kalau Gaara mengatakan bahwa kotak kado itu mencurigakan _dan_ patut diwaspadai, itu adalah pernyataan yang bisa dimengerti. _Sangat_ bisa dimengerti malah.  
Fakta bahwa kado itu datang dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto --yang terkenal penuh kejutan-- saja sudah cukup untuk menempatkan benda itu dalam Daftar Benda Berbahaya versi Gaara.  
Belum lagi fakta bahwa benda itu tidak diberikan secara langsung oleh yang bersangkutan, melainkan melalui perantara seorang kurir. Sementara Naruto yang Gaara tahu, _tidak akan_ melewatkan kesempatan _langka_ seperti hari ulang tahunnya untuk mengadakan kontak fisik.  
Dan ukuran benda itu yang... _agak_ terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah kado, seorang laki-laki dewasa dapat demgan mudah masuk di dalamnya.  
Kalau semua fakta itu masih belum cukup untuk membut benda itu masuk dalam kategori Barang Mencurigakan yang Harus Diwaspadai, maka fakta bahwa benda itu kini bergetar, lalu bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, tentu membuat benda itu terklasifikasi sebagai benda mencurigakan.  
Gaara memelototi benda itu, seakan benda itu akan meledak.  
Sunyi.  
Lalu...  
'DUAR!!' benda itu _benar-benar_ meledak, mengeluarkan asap berwarna _oranye_.  
Mata Gaara berkedut.  
"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, GAARA!!"  
Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu, sesuatu --_seseorang_ untuk lebih tepatnya-- melompat keluar dari dalam kotak itu, bersalto sekali di udara, lalu mendarat di depan meja Gaara dengan anggun.  
Asap _oranye_.  
Suara memekakkan telinga.  
Rasanya Gaara punya dugaan siapa orang ini...  
"Naruto," Gaara berkata datar seperti biasa, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gaara bertanya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menatap galak ke arah pemuda berrambut pirang itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak terintimidasi sama sekali oleh _deathglare_ Gaara. Delapan tahun sebagai teman dan empat tahun sebagai pacar sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kebal dari seribu satu jenis _deathglare_ Gaara.  
Menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, Naruto menjawab, "Untuk menemuimu tentunya," katanya, seakan itu adalah hal paling jelas sedunia, "dan mengucapkan selamat dan memberi kado."  
_"Dan untuk memegang tanganmu, dan memelukmu, dan menciummu, dan hal-hal lainnya,"_ lanjut Naruto walau hanya dalam hati.  
"Uh huh," jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh, kembali sibuk dengan kertas kerjanya. Naruto cemberut, kesal dengan sikap cuek Gaara. Tapi Naruto tahu untuk _tidak_ buat masalah dengan kertas kerja Gaara. Terakhir kali dia melakukan itu...

Naruto merinding, wajahnya memucat mengingat kembali memori yang lebih baik terlupakan itu. Belajar dari pengalaman, kali ini Naruto hanya duduk di kursi di depan meja Gaara. Kedua siku bertumpu pada meja dan kedua tangan menahan dagunya, tidak lupa memasang senyum paling _charming_-nya, Naruto bertanya, "Ne, Gaara, apa kertas kerja itu begitu menarik?"  
"Hn," jawab Gaara, mengangkat kepala pun tidak.  
Naruto cemberut. Tapi dengan mental baja dan semangat pantang menyerah, dia bertanya lagi, "Lebih menarik dari aku?" Naruto mengedipkan mata menggoda, berusaha tampak seseduktif mungkin. Gaara mengangkat kepala, mata zamrudnya bertemu dengan mata safir Naruto. Gaara menatap Naruto, lalu kertas di tangannya, lalu kembali ke Naruto. Keningnya berkerut dalam, tampak sedang berpikir keras. Lama...  
_"Hey, hey... Masa' untuk memutuskan mana yang lebih penting antara _**pacar**_nya dan _**kertas kerja**_ saja butuh waktu selama itu,"_ protes Naruto.  
Gaara lalu menatap tumpukan setinggi kurang lebih tujuh puluh lima centi yang ada di mejanya, yang harus selesai _besok_.  
"Kertas kerja," jawab Gaara tanpa ragu.  
'Krak!' urat kemarahan muncul di kening Naruto.  
Ingin rasanya Naruto menghajar orang di depannya, atau lebih baik lagi me... Ah! Pikiran Naruto yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh Kakashi dan Jiraiya!  
_"Sabar, sabar,"_ pikir Naruto, mengelus dada, _"ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku suka orang ini?"_ gerutu Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kyuubi, menjadi rubah _baik hati _dan _suka menolong_, dengan suka rela menjawab.  
_"Karena dia kelihatan, seperti katamu 'super duper teramat sangat tampan' ketika sedang serius?"_ bantu Kyuubi, menyeringai. Naruto memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang serius menekani kertas kerjanya.  
_"Oh, ya, itu."_  
Naruto menengadahkan kepala ke atas, ke arah langit, memohon pada setiap Dewa yang berada di atas sana agar diberikan kesabaran dalam menghadapi pacarnya yang mempunyai EQ tiarap. Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.  
_"Ayo! Kamu -bisa- lakukan ini!"_ Naruto menyemangati dirinya.  
"Gaara, kau nggak penasaran dengan kadoku tahun ini?" tanya Naruto, tidak lupa tersenyum, berusaha menarik perhatian Gaara.  
"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat.  
_"_Kelewat_ singkat,"_ pikir Naruto jengkel.  
Entah itu adalah 'Hn' untuk 'iya', atau 'Hn' untuk tidak --Naruto tidak bisa membedakan dan curiga memang tidak ada bedanya-- Naruto toh tetap meneruskan usahanya untuk menarik perhatian pacarnya.  
Dan seperti biasa, Naruto bicara, Gaara mendengarkan.

Atau mungkin, Naruto bicara, Gaara _mengacuhkan_ untuk lebih tepatnya.  
"Hadiahku adalah..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya untuk efek lebih dramatis, "A," Naruto berpose, "K," pose lain, "U. AKU!" Naruto memasang pose terakhir sebelum melempar _kiss bye_ yang _seharusnya_ kelihatan seduktif.  
Gerakan tangan Gaara terhenti, wajahnya _blank_, ah maksudnya, _lebih_ blank dari biasanya. Dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Mata hijau zamrud dan mata biru safir bertemu. Lalu...  
"Maksudnya...?" tanya Gaara, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan polosnya.

Naruto menangis dalam hati. Kyuubi tertawa mengakak, berguling-guling dalam kandangnya.  
_"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku suka orang ini?"_  
_"Karena kepolosannya membuat dia kelihatan imut?"_ Kyuubi menyeringai.  
Naruto terdiam, _"… Yeah, itu."_  
_"Dan sebagai penetral kemesumanmu?"_ tambah Kyuubi, seringainya melebar.  
_"… Yeah, itu juga."_  
"Jadi," kata Naruto, kedua tangan di pinggang, siap untuk memberi penjelasan pada Gaara, lebih baik lagi kalau dengan sedikit, _banyak_, demonstrasi, "kau," Naruto menunjuk Gaara, "boleh _menggunakan_," Naruto menekanjan pada kata 'menggunakan', membuat tanda kutip dengan dua jari di masing-masing tangan, "aku," Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "sesukamu!!" Naruto melempar tangannya ke udara.  
Pada awalnya, wajah Gaara tidak berubah. Lalu setelah kata-kata Naruto tercerna sempurna, perlahan, wajahnya berubah cerah, matanya bersinar.  
_"Ah! Aku jadi ingat kenapa aku suka orang ini,"_ Naruto nyengir lebar.  
_"Karena mata itu?"_ tebak Kyuubi.  
_"Yeah."_  
"Aku boleh...?" tanya Gaara, kelihatan ragu. Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan dengan semangat. "Apa pun...?" tanya Gaara lagi, masih tampak tidak yakin.  
"Apa pun!" tegas Naruto, mengangguk, "Percayalah!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, memasang senyum lebar.  
Setelah Naruto mengkonfirmasi, keraguan mulai terhapus dari wajah Gaara. Lalu mata zamrud itu berkilat berbahaya. Sebuah seringai mengembang di bibirnya, seringai pemangsa, membuat Naruto ingin mundur beberapa langkah.  
_"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Bukankah ini yang selama ini kamu inginkan?"_ Kyuubi mengingatkan.  
_"Eh? Benar juga,"_ pikir Naruto, menjadi tenang kembali.  
"Nah Naruto, sekarang _tolong_ kunci pintu dan tutup jendelanya," kata Gaara dengan suara manis, _terlalu_ manis, dan seringai berbahaya.  
_"Ah! Akhirnya Gaara dewasa juga!"_ pikir Naruto, melompat kesenangan, _"Tapi, siapa sangka kami langsung ke tahap ini. Yah, bukannya aku protes juga sih. Hehehe,"_ Naruto senyam-senyum mesum.

--

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Naruto, yang kini sedang terduduk di kursi Kazekage, meregangkan badannya. Terdengar bunyi tulang berkeratakan. Meja Gaara kini sudah bersih dari kertas kerja.  
Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah _seseorang_, yang sedang _tertidur_ dengan _nyenyaknya_ di sofa. Naruto memelototi Gaara, walau yang dipelototi tetap tidur dengan tenangnya, tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Naruto menghela nafas.  
_"Orang macam apa, yang tega-teganya menyuruh pacarnya yang tampan dan rupawan—"_ gerutu Naruto. Kyuubi mendengus. Naruto meneruskan seakan tidak pernah disela, _"--untuk mengerjakan _**semua**_ tugasnya, padahal pacarnya yang tampan itu—" _lagi-lagi Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, yang giacuhkan Naruto, lagi,_ "--sudah bela-belain mengerjakan tugasnya _**sendiri**_ supaya bisa datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?"  
"Orang yang sampai lima tahun lalu masih menjadi _host_ Ichibi, yang pada umur enam tahun pernah membunuh pamannya sendiri karena pamannya itu berusaha membunuhnya, dan sampai delapan tahun lalu masih menjadi pembunuh massal,"_ jawab Kyuubi, menyeringai, _"oh, ngomong-ngomong kita semua tahu kau ke sini, bela-belain mengerjakan semua tugasmu, _nggak_ sekedar untuk mengucapakan ulang tahun,"_ Kyuubi memutar bola matanya.  
_"Kau tidak bisa diam dan membiarkanku untuk _**sekali**_ saja bahagia ya?!" _tanya Naruto jengkel.

"_Tidak. Aku berbahagia ketika mengerjaimu," _balas Kyuubi kalem.

"_Sadistik," _gerutu Naruto.

"_Masokis," _balas Kyuubi tidak mau kalah.

"_Diam kau!"_  
Kyuubi tertawa kecil, sebelum keduanya jatuh diam. Naruto memperhatikan Gaara --yang masih tidur dengan tenangnya-- dengan sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya.  
_"Kyuubi...?"_  
_"Hm...?"  
"Apa hanya aku atau di keningnya memang tertulis 'Ravish me'?"  
_Kyuubi tertawa, keras, _"Sampai lima tahun lalu, tulisan itu juga terlihat jelas di mataku, bocah."_  
Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah pucat itu, tanpa sadar (atau malah _sangat_ sadar?) Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya tertutup dan...  
'Plak!'  
Daripada bertemu dengan bibir pink Gaara yang --Naruto duga-- lembut, Naruto bertemu dengan permukaan kasar _sand shield_ Gaara. Naruto melempar _deathglare_-nya yang paling mematikan pada pasir yang kini bergerak-gerak siaga seakan hendak mencegah Naruto untuk melukai --atau dalam kasus ini menyentuh-- majikannya.

"Kenapa pasirnya masih otomatis sih!?" Naruto berteriak tertahan, melempar tangannya ke udara dengan frustasi. Kyuubi hanya tertawa. "Diam kau, rubah jelek! Tidak lucu tahu!" gerutu Naruto, yang hanya membuat tawa Kyuubi menjadi semakin keras. "Padahal Shukaku sudah tidak ada!" Naruto cemberut, dia terdiam, "... Jangan-jangan rumor itu benar..." gumam Naruto, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "Pasir itu bentuk dari keinginan almarhum ibu Gaara untuk melindungi Gaara..."  
_"Wah, kalau benar begitu, gawat tuh ceritanya," _celetuk Kyuubi._  
"Huh?"  
"Yah... Kalau pasir itu adalah bentuk keinginan sang ibu, jangan-jangan kau tidak dibiarkan menyentuhnya karena kamu..."_ Kyuubi menyeringai, _"Nggak direstui!"_ Kyuubi tertawa tergelak.  
"Tidak lucu," Naruto cemberut. Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu...  
"Oh, sudahlah, _ibu mertua_, restui saja aku menjadi _menantumu_! Aku tidak akan membuat Gaara menangis! Percayalah!" kata Naruto.  
Hening.  
"Kenapa aku merasa sedang melamar anak gadis orang?" gumam Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.  
_"Kenapa kau lebih terganggun dengan fakta bahwa kau -memang- terlihat seperti anak gadis orang daripada fakta kalau kau bicara dengan _pasir_?"_ balas Kyuubi.  
"Oh, diam kau!"  
Sunyi.  
"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang berkata 'Kenapa kalian tidak terganggu _sama sekali_ dengan fakta bahwa kalian mengucapkan **anak gadis** sementara orang yang kalian maksud **bukan** seorang gadis?'?" Naruto menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, "Oh, sudahlah. Tidak penting," katanya pada akhirnya.  
Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti. Lalu...  
"... Naruto..."  
Naruto menjadi siaga. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, mencari sumber suara, tapi seberapa kerasnya dia mencari, yang ada dalam ruangan itu memang hanya mereka berdua.  
_"Ah-hem!"_ Kyuubi berdeham.  
Ah, koreksi, di ruangan itu memang hanya mereka _bertiga_.  
_"Begitu lebih baik."_  
"... Naru..." suara itu memanggil lagi. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara...  
... Dan menemukan dirinya menatap Gaara. Kontan wajah Naruto memerah.

_"Aww... Lihat itu bocah! Dia memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya!"_ goda Kyuubi, menyeringai nakal. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa berada di langit ke tujuh...  
"... Bodoh..."  
... Dan dijatuhkan ke bumi, lalu diinjak, ditendang _dan_ tidak lupa, dilindas, oleh truk bermuatan gajah nggak kurang.  
Naruto membeku.  
_"Ow, sakit..."_ komentar Kyuubi sebelum tertawa berguling-guling di kandangnya.  
Naruto cemberut, _"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku suka orang ini?"_  
_"Karena dia kelihatam sangat manis kalau sedang tidur?"_ Kyuubi menyeringai._  
"Ah, benar juga,"_ Naruto memperhatikan wajah polos Gaara yang sedang tertidur. Siapa sangka, orang yang kelihatan begitu _tidak berbahaya_ ini adalah seorang Kazekage yang ditakuti dan mantan pembunun massal?  
Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sebelum perlahan, bersamaan dengan munculnya bohlam lampu imajiner yang bersinar di atas kepala Naruto, senyum lembut itu berubah menjadi seringai.  
"Hehehe," Naruto menggosokkan kedua tangannya, "waktunya balas dendam."

--

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

Ketika Gaara terbangun, Naruto sudah tidak ada. Heran, tapi tidak begitu khawatir, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.  
Sambil berjalan, Gaara memikirkan tingkah aneh --_lebih_ aneh dari biasanya-- Naruto. Pertama, pemuda pirang itu datang, dan tanpa mencoba melakukan hal aneh-aneh --seperti melompat untuk memeluk, atau mencium-- memberi kado begitu saja.  
Kadonya juga aneh, berupa dirinya sendiri. Gaara tidak begitu mengerti apa artinya, tapi karena Naruto bilang dia boleh meminta Naruto melakukan _apa pun_, Gaara memintanya untuk _membantunya_ menyelesaikan tugas Kagenya. Tentu saja setelah pintu dikunci dan jendela ditutup. Akan jadi sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba ada yang masuk dan melihat Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas_nya_, sementara _dia sendiri_ **tidur**.  
Lalu sekarang, Naruto pulang ke Konoha begitu saja. Padahal selama ini, bila tiba saatnya pulang dari kunjungan ke Suna, butuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji untuk _menyeretnya_ pulang. Naruto bahkan tidak memberi _salam perpisahan_, atau dengan kata lain, percobaan untuk memeluk atau menciumnya.  
Tapi kemudian pikiran Gaara teralih pada kerumunan orang --yang mayoritas adalah perempuan-- di depan papan pengunguman. Mereka sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, sebuah gambar, foto untuk lebih tepatnya.  
Gaara memicingkan mata. Pemuda dalam foto itu terasa familiar dengan rambut merahnya.  
_"Rambut merah...?"_ kening Gaara berkerut. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba punya perasaan tidak enak tentang foto itu. Mungkinkah itu ada hubungannya dengan fakta kalau dia adalah _satu-satunya_ laki-laki berrambut merah di Suna?  
Tapi kemudiannya perhatiannya teralih sekali lagi. Kini oleh jeritan senang para perempuan itu.  
"Aww... Imutnya! Dia mirip panda dengan mata tertutup begitu!"  
_"'Panda'?"_ pikir Gaara, merasa entah bagaimana semua ini ada hubungannya dengannya.  
"Manisnya..." salah satu perempuan itu menghela nafas dengan mata penuh harap.  
"Ya," temannya menimpali, "siapa sangka Kazekage-sama bisa berwajah selembut itu."  
_"'Kazekage'?"_ sekarang Gaara yakin yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi adalah dia. Dan foto itu pasti fotonya. Bagaimana foto itu bisa menempel di sana, Gaara tidak tahu. Walau dia punya dugaan kuat siapa pelakunya. Tapi itu bisa diurus nanti.  
Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, foto seperti _apa_ yang membuat para perempuan itu menyebutnya _imut_, _manis_, **lembut**!!?  
Gaara memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat lebih jelas.

Dan melihat foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur.  
Dan walau Gaara tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi di foto itu dia memang tampak... Tidak! Tidak imut atau manis sama sekali! Dia _jauh_ dari kata itu!!  
Aura membunuh memancar dari seluruh bagian tubuh Gaara. Kerumunan di depannya menyadari ini dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mengetahui siapa pemilik aura pembunuh itu, para laki-laki segera lari menyelamatkan diri. Sementara para perempuannya hanya terpaku, memperhatikan Gaara. Tangan tersilang di depan dada, Gaara melempar _deathglare_ paling mematikannya.  
Lalu...  
"Kyaaa~!! Manisnya!!"  
"Imut~!!"  
"Gaara-chan!!"

Mata Gaara berkedut. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai Kazekage.  
Sekilas --sebelum dia harus melarikan diri dari kejaran para cewek-- dia melihat selembar kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan yang sangat dikenalinya, tertempel di atas fotonya. Tertulis di sana...  
"Sebenarnya aku agak --ahem! _sangat_-- keberatan untuk membagi 'kemewahan' ini. Tapi... Kurasa aku akan berbaik hati kali ini."  
Mata Gaara berkedut.  
Dia tahu siapa pelakunya.  
"NARUTO!!!" teriakannya menggema.

--

Sementara itu di Konoha...  
"Hatsyi!!" Naruto bersin.  
Sakura memandanginya dengan tatapan menuduh. Dia sudah hendak mengomeli Naruto tentang bagaimana Naruto sebagai Hokage seharusnya bisa menjaga kesehatan. Dia sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi terhenti karena melihat seringai lebar Naruto.  
Tidak pernah ada hal baik terjadi ketika Naruto menyeringai selebar _itu/_.  
Dengan hati-hati Sakura bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti _itu_?" mata Sakura memicing penuh kecurigaan.  
Seringai Naruto melebar. Menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, dia menjawab, "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa namaku dipanggil di Suna."  
-End-  
- Whoops! Another Oneshot! Pair fave ku. Hehe.  
- Anyway, ada yang tahu arti kata-kata Kyuu, "Sampai lima tahun lalu tulisan itu (Ravish me) juga masih terlihat jelas di mataku."? Hint another pair tuh. Hahaha.  
- Ah, ucapan terima kasih buat yang baca atau review atau fave cerita ini!  
Disclaimer: **tentu** aku seorang COWOK bernama MASASHI KISIMOTO yang punya Naruto. Nah anak-anak, itulah yang kita sebut dengan SARKASME.  
C u!


End file.
